Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cat Family are Eating) *Mother Cat: So, how was the first day of school? *Proud Heart Cat: It was fine, I guess. *Lisa Simpson (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Mother Cat Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Mother Cat Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Homer Simpson: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Father Cat: Ah, so, Proud Heart, how was school? *Rinna Raccoon: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Hopeful Heart Cougar: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Productions) *(Share Bear Touches a Button) *Proud Heart Cat: School was great, all right? *Bugs Bunny: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Mother Cat: Proud Heart, is everything okay? *(Proud Heart Cat Scoffs) *Homer Simpson: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Homer Simpson: No! Not the foot! *Father Cat: Proud Heart, I do not like this new attitude. *Loyal Heart Dog: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Bugs Bunny: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Loyal Heart Dog Punches Bugs Bunny and Hits a Button) *Proud Heart Cat: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Homer Simpson: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Homer Simpson: Deaf con 2. *Father Cat: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Loyal Heart Dog: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Proud Heart Cat: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Homer Simpson: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Homer Simpson: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Father Cat and Proud Heart Cat Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Loyal Heart Dog Screams) *Proud Heart Cat: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Father Cat: That's it. Go to your room. *Homer Simpson: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style), Character Story 3, and Finding Tenderheart Bear... *(Hopeful Heart Cougar Pushes a Button) *Mr. Fixit: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Mother Cat: So, Proud Heart, how was the first day of school? *Proud Heart Cat: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Mother Cat: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Homer Simpson: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Lisa Simpson: I'm Lisa Simpson. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Loyal Heart Dog. *Loyal Heart Dog: What? *Lisa Simpson: This is Share Bear. And that's Bugs Bunny. *Bugs Bunny: (Screaming) *Lisa Simpson: We're Proud Heart Cat's emotions. These are Proud Heart Cat's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Lisa Simpson: What happened? Bright Heart! *Bugs Bunny: She did something to the memory! *Mother Cat: Is everything okay? *Proud Heart Cat: I dunno. *Bugs Bunny: Change it back, Lisa! *Lisa Simpson: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Lisa, no! Please! *Lisa Simpson: Let it go! *Bugs Bunny: The core memories! *Lisa Simpson: No, no, no, no! *Loyal Heart Dog: Can I say that curse word now? *Share Bear: What do we do now? *Bugs Bunny: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Share Bear: We have a major problem. *Bugs Bunny: Oh, I wish Treat Heart Pig was here. *Lisa Simpson: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Lisa Simpson: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Bugs Bunny: What was that? Was it a bear? *Share Bear: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Loyal Heart Dog: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Lisa Simpson: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Romantic Heart Skunk! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Style), Characters, Inc., and Finding Tenderheart Bear) *Lisa Simpson: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Share Bear: It's broccoli! *Loyal Heart Dog: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Strangeglove: Who's the birthday girl? *Proud Heart Cat: (Yells) *Bugs Bunny: Brain freeze! *Lisa Simpson: Hang on! Toborr, here we come! Category:Rocky Raccoon, The Spacebots, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and The Care Bears Family Incredible Rules Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts